


zelda spellman is a cutie pie

by TheSarahPriestly



Series: character/reader [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, zelda is a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarahPriestly/pseuds/TheSarahPriestly
Summary: a little fluff story zelda/reader
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: character/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. our daughter

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, so be kind.  
> english is not my first language.  
> zelda spellman is a cutie pie and i fucking love her.  
> this is a zelda/reader so no ships and multiple chapters with different plots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and zelda are having a child

I lay on the bed resting a hand on my swollen belly. All I did was get up to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. Today the baby had decided to drive me crazy.

I sighed in irritation at the stabbing pain in my feet and prayed to Hecate that Hilda's ointment would soon make it go away.  
I finished spreading the contents of the bottle on my feet and after wiping my hands clean I picked up the book I had left on the bedside table.

"How long have you been there?" I said looking up after noticing Zelda leaning against the doorframe.

"Not very long. Just a couple of minutes to admire your beauty." she said smiling at me and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Zelds, I'm a whale. How do you find me beautiful?" I replied sighing and resting my hands on my belly. "I can't take it anymore. I've gotten huge and you're still beautiful. And you just keep looking at me with those beautiful eyes of yours."

Zelda reached over and placed one hand on my cheek and one on my belly. "You will always be beautiful to me. And you're carrying our daughter, which makes you-"

"I beg your pardon?" I interrupted her shocked. She looked at me questioningly.

"You said our daughter-" I smiled resting a hand over hers lying on my belly.

Zelda blushed all of a sudden and I could only think that I was so lucky to have such a magnificent woman by my side.

"Yes I thought... That maybe-" she stammered as she stood up embarrassed.

I looked at her and realized how hard it must be for her to express all these emotions after what she she had been through.  
I always wonder why a powerful witch like Zelda Spellman fell for a mortal like me, who had nothing to offer her but my love.

"Hey, Zelds it's okay," I said as I struggled to get up and took her hands. "I couldn't be happier to hear that you consider the baby I'm carrying yours too."  
I placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in for a lip-smacking kiss.  
"You know..." I whispered to her. "Sometimes I think about how hard it must have been to raise Sabrina. And then I remember how she became a special girl because of you."

Zelda laughed and I patted her arm.  
"What are you laughing at?!" I scolded her amused.  
She placed both hands on my belly and squatted down. "I hope you don't become a troublemaker like Sabrina, my baby."

Seeing her speak to my belly I melted and began to cry with joy.

She noticed and wrapped her hands around my face in concern. "Honey what's going on? Why are you crying?"

I pulled up with my nose and smiled kissing her. She wiped away my tears and continued to kiss me softly. 

I pulled her close to me and held her tightly as if I didn't want her to run away and continued to kiss her. 

When I became pregnant and the Spellmans took me in, I never imagined raising my daughter with who in a short time had become the most important person in my life.

Zelda gently pulled away from my face to look into my eyes. "You are beautiful." she whispered to me.

"You make me feel beautiful Zelds," I replied caressing her cheek. 

"Why were you crying earlier honey?" she then asked me worriedly. I took her hand and placed it on my belly. "Because I'm so happy that you think of her as your daughter too, and these hormones are making me cry like a teenager." I answered her giggling.

She kissed me and held me close. "I love you Zelda," I told her. "I love you too honey." she replied kissing my forehead.


	2. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and zelda like to cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here’s an other zelda/reader but with a different plot

I sat on the couch along with Hilda, Sabrina, and Ambrose, waiting for Zelda to join me. 

That night was movie night and we had decided to see 'Night of the Living Dead.' for the hundredth time just to please Sabrina.

"Zelds, where are you?" I yelled from the living room.

"Honey you don't need to yell I'm right back here." giggled the witch sitting down next to me and resting a hand on my thigh.

I pressed a kiss to her lips and turned on the television. 

"I still don't understand why your niece is so obsessed with this movie. It's not that good," I huffed after the first twenty minutes of the movie.

"You should ask Sabrina, dear." Zelda replied as she looked towards her niece.

"Tell me Sabrina. Why are you obsessed with this movie?" I asked turning to the girl who was swallowing a handful of popcorn.

"Are you crazy! This movie is so unrealistic it's fascinating." replied Sabrina looking at me like I was an alien.

"I'm not so sure about that. But if you say so," I humored her sinking boredly into the couch.

"Babe, what do you say we go up to the room and have a little cuddle?" I whispered in Zelda's ear.

"Why didn't you ask right away honey." she stood up, took me by the hand and dragged me into the room.

"They always retreat to their room! It's supposed to be family night and they run off to do who knows what!" I heard Sabrina huff. 

I smiled gratefully at being considered part of the Spellman family, even though Zelda and I had only been dating for a short time. 

When we arrived in our room Zelda had me lie down on the bed and snuggled into my side. "I love cuddling with you my love." she whispered from the crook of my neck.

"You are adorable Zelds." I giggled stroking her hair.

"Pff. I'm not adorable." she huffed, even though I was sure she was smiling.

After all she'd been through, she deserved some peace of mind. I knew it was too soon for the 'I love you,' so I settled for her sweet looks, kisses, and cuddles. She was a complicated woman Zelda, but to me she was perfect just the way she was, with all her flaws. 

When I realized I had fallen in love with the most powerful witch in the coven I was afraid, afraid of not being reciprocated. Because, you know, Zelda Spellman doesn't have feelings. But when she looked at me one day and smiled, a spark of hope exploded in my heart. 

And now here I am, snuggled up to a magnificent woman who had made me feel like the most special girl in the world.

I paused to look at her, ran my gaze over every inch of her body and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"I love you Zelda Spellman," I let slip. 

She jumped up and looked at me shocked.

"Oh Hecate, I-" I realized what I had said and clamped my mouth shut.

"I love you too idiot." smiled Zelda and leaned in to kiss me.

"I don't know what to say-" I whispered after pulling away from the kiss.

"Don't say anything and kiss me."


	3. marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you give sabrina some advice, and zelda thinks she’s old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m just so proud of this

"Honey. Sabrina needs your help." I heard Zelda's voice calling to me from downstairs.

I looked up from the paper I was writing on and looked at the clock. It was 9. What could Sabrina possibly need at this hour. 

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," I replied to Zelda as I got up from my desk.

I started toward Sabrina's room and knocked. "Your aunt said you asked for me, sweetheart. How can I help you?" I asked the girl once I was inside. 

"Sit here next to me. This will take a while." said Sabrina making room for me on the bed next to her.

"Oh Hecate!" I sighed. "Not that Scratch again.."

"No, no!" the girl hastened to say. "It's over between me and Nick!"

She settled into the bed nervously. "No see, there's this girl at school-" she said embarrassed.

"Oh.." I realized all of a sudden what she was referring to. "You think you have feelings for her, but you're not sure because she's the first girl you've ever had feelings for?" I attempted.

"Yeah she... It's complicated-" Sabrina wrung her hands.

"Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything. I'm not your aunt and I know what it's like to have a crush on someone," I reassured her, placing my hand on hers. "Do you want to know how I asked Zelda out?" 

She nodded and urged me to continue.

"See, your aunt and I didn't like each other from the beginning," I giggled remembering our first encounters. "In fact, I think she disliked me quite a bit. Anyway, your aunt was grading some papers in her office at the Academy and I, under the guise of asking her for advice for the next day's class, went to her office without bothering to bother her."

Sabrina laughed, because she knew how much her aunt hated being disturbed. "And what did Auntie Zee tell you?"

"Oh she didn't even dignify me with a glance," I answered her amused. "So my cheekiness took over and I decided to sit on her desk. If looks could kill, I swear I wouldn't be here. Your aunt looked at me as if I had committed the gravest of sacrileges, but still seemed pleased by my gesture." 

The young witch realized what I meant and a disgusted export was painted on her face. "Ew! You could have avoided this!"

"Oh shut up and let me finish!" I said patting her on the shoulder. "I was saying. Your aunt looked smug and I decided to make my move, so I asked her if she was busy that weekend. And she, after an initial shock replied that she had the night off. So I invited her over to my house and here we are. We've now been together for two years." 

Sabrina looked at me. "And in all of this what am I supposed to do?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Your aunt is right when she says you're dumb sometimes." She looked at me shocked and threw me a pillow.

"What I meant was, just be yourself. Act natural and ask her out. Worst case you'll get a rejection, best case you'll get a date with a cute girl." I smiled at her understandingly.

"Thank you so much!" Sabrina hugged me. "You're the best at giving advice!"

I returned the hug and after saying goodnight to her, I went back to my room to finish grading papers for the next day. 

It wasn't until two arms wrapped around me from behind that I realized I had been immersed in work for over two hours.

"Zelds." I turned around and met her beautiful green eyes.

"Let's go to bed, love." she proposed after kissing me softly.

"I need to finish grading some papers." 

"You can do that tomorrow, right now I need you." she continued kissing me passing her hands over my body.

"Mmmh. Zelds, love. I'm the teacher." I replied trying to pull away.

"Who cares.." she pulled me close. "Now you're coming to bed with me."

"Okay. You win." I laughed grabbing her face with my hands. "Ugh. How can I resist you."

She took my hand and we crawled into bed, I held her against my chest and she settled back relaxed.

"What did Sabrina want?" she asked after several minutes of silence spent cuddling.

"Nothing much. She has a crush on a girl and wanted some advice on how to ask her out," I replied, stroking her hair. 

"Why didn't she ask me?" seethed Zelda. 

"Babe. You're her aunt. I think she feels more comfortable asking me because I'm younger." Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. "I-" 

"No, you're wright." she interrupted me. "I'm old and you're much younger and give better advice."

"Zelda, love. You know I didn't mean that. You're not old. And I don't care how old you are. It's just that since I'm closer to her age she felt safer with me." I reassured her by kissing her softly and caressing her cheek.

"So, I'm not old?" she asked looking at me with her beautiful emeralds.

"No you're not," I replied to her. "You are beautiful and you are an amazing aunt."

I was so happy to be with her. She made me alive. She understood me and helped me so much. 

"Marry me!" I exclaimed all in one breath.

"What?!" se asked me confused. 

"Marry me Zelda," I repeated. "We've been together for two years and I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you serious?!" she said through tears. 

"Yes, Zelda. I'm serious." I giggled wiping away her tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she kissed me. "And honey. I want a ring."

And we burst out laughing.


	4. my little witch, my responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little argue between you and Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry, this took me so long, and it sucks.  
> also school in italy sucks and i hadn’t much time to write.  
> so, please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter.

"For Satan! Stop it!" yelled Sabrina looking at me angrily. "You're not my aunt. You have no right to tell me what to do. Being with Aunt Zelda does not entitle you to scold me. You're practically my age." and with that she walked out slamming the door. 

I sat on the bed shocked. I certainly didn't mean for this to happen. I was just trying to give her advice.

I ran a hand through my hair and thought that Sabrina was right after all. I wasn't her aunt and being Zelda's girlfriend didn't entitle me to blame her. 

But for Satan, that wasn't what I intended to do. A tear streaked down my face, followed by another, and within seconds my body was shaken by tremors and sobs.

It was rare for me to cry, I usually never managed to shed a tear, but damn I loved that little girl and hearing her say those things really shook me.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you," I heard Zelda's soft voice. "What happened? Why are you crying?" 

I turned to her and looked at her with red eyes from crying. 

I couldn't answer her and I sank into her arms, bursting into tears.

"Zelds, I don't know what to do. I just wanted to give you some advice. I know I'm not her aunt and I could never take your place or Hilda's place," I said between sobs. "I wanted to help her see that it wasn't worth it, but evidently she doesn't think I'm an example to follow. And I know, I'm not the best person to be a role model, I've made my mistakes too, and I don't want her to make them too. I love that little girl to death and I don't want to see her hurt for anything in the world."

Zelda didn't say anything, she knew I just needed comfort and just held me and rocked me.

"You are the best person on this earth, my angel. And Sabrina loves you so much, she's just not good at showing it. She reacted like that because she's stubborn and she knew you were right, that little girl can't admit her mistakes. Now listen to me, love. Sabrina is in the living room, curled up on the couch, you go to her and give her a hug, you'll see that everything will work out. She can't hold a grudge for too long." whispered Zelda, stroking my back and leaving a kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay. I love you Zelds, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, my angel."

She kissed me on the lips and I got up from the floor to walk down to the living room and join the stubborn blonde.

When I walked into the living room I saw Sabrina curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace and my heart melted.

"Hey, little terror," I said as I sat down on the rug in front of her.

"Hey," she looked at me with reddened eyes and a regretful look. "Look, I.."

"No, it's okay," I stopped her. "Sabrina, I know I'm not your aunt.."

"Let me talk," she was the one who stopped me this time. "Those things I said, I didn't mean them. I didn't want to admit I was wrong and in a moment of anger I yelled those things at you. You're the only person who can talk sense into me and you always get me out of trouble, especially with Aunt Zelda," I laughed giving her a pat on the knee. "You're my role model, and I'm forever grateful for all the advice you've given me. Forgive me, I didn't mean the things I said, I really didn't." she looked away and I saw a lone tear line her face.

I hurried to wipe it away and took her face in my hands.

"I've already forgiven you, my little witch. Since I've been with your Aunt Zelda you've become my responsibility, and I'll do anything to see you happy, even if it costs me a few screams or hurtful words. You are my little witch Sabrina and I will always protect you and not let you make the same mistakes I did." I hugged her and let go a relieved sigh.

"I love you, auntie." she whispered after a few seconds.

"I love you too, my little witch." I smiled as I heard her call me auntie for the first time.

"You want some tea, my darlings?" we were interrupted by Zelda walking into the living room.

We both gasped. "How can you be so quiet, love," I exclaimed.

"Years of practice at the Academy to sneak out," she laughed.

"Uh, Auntie Zee was a bad girl at school." poked Sabrina.

"Ugh, shut up Sabrina."

"So, you want some tea?" she asked again.

"Sure, love." I pecked her on the lips.

"Ew, aunties. Go get a room." said my niece with a disgusted grimace.

"Oh, you're in trouble little terror," I laughed starting to tickle her.

Zelda looked at us smiling and felt like the happiest woman in the world. She shook her head and headed into the kitchen with a smile on her face.


End file.
